Martin Newell The Hedgehog
"If I die, I want to die doing what I loved. I hope the world of motorsports can forgive me." Martin "Marty" Newell is Tesla's beloved older brother and best friend with fire and heat powers. He is well known for illegal street races. Backstory Marty Newell ran away from home after seeing Tesla 's transformation. On his way, he discovers 2 Chaos Emeralds, one blue and one red. Assuming that they were just ordinary stones, he attempted to melt them and turn them into coins to be rich. However, the Emeralds absorbed the heat instead of melting, and they gave off the power of fire to Marty, giving him... the power of controlling fire. When a volcano erupted, Marty walked over the running lava without being scorched, and could walk through fire and extreme heat unscathed and can even through fire from his own hands, and create a wall of fire to protect himself from enemies. Personality Martin is not afraid to go up against anyone regardless of who they are, especially Rage. Because he is able to control fire, he is usually cocky, and arrogant, and thinks he's more superior than any other element user. Relationships River The Echidna Martin assists River and Upsilon in battling a Zeti near Emerald High . Martin falls unconscious from Zall's very overpowered attacks, and River carries him to the infirmary. Martin thanks River and vice versa, and later became friends. Upsilon The Mink Martin assists River and Upsilon in battling a Zeti near Emerald High. Upsilon did not yet get the chance to thank Martin for the assistance, though. 'Blaze The Cat' Martin had feelings for Blaze The Cat, since she is also a fire type character. In Emerald High, he tries to impress her by proving that he's a fire type himself. Kendra The Mink After getting over Blaze The Cat, and that was difficult, Martin moves to a city in Starry Night , where he meets Kendra The Mink. They become friends, turning into close friends, before blossoming to romance. Kendra's stepfather, Papa-san , tries to keep her away from Martin because he believes boys are nothing but trouble. Tesla The Hedgehog Martin dosent seem to know Tesla at all, despite the transformation. Rage The Hedgehog Martin and Rage fought near the beginning of Gem High: Year Two. They remain rivals. Information 'Cosmetic Information' Age: 18 Origin: British district of South Island, located near Eurish and Downunda. Alignment: Good Accent: New York Gender: Male Born: 6/22/96 Died: 7/7/14 Cause of death: Car accident + drowning 'Power Information' Power Type: Fire Skill Type: Speed 'Moves' Flamethrower - 'Martin uses his hands to throw fire at an enemy all of once. '''Fire Jump - '''Marty spins around, and would fly while proppelling fire, for a brief time. '''Wall of Fire - '''Newell constructs a wall of fire almost instantly, to slow down chasing enemies or for self defense. '''Inferno - '''Because that fire is simply light and wind ignited by oxygen, Marty can speed up to 185 MPH, a bit faster than the Camaro! '''Celsius 3000 - '''Marty, thanks to his anger, can ignite himself up to 3,000 degrees Celsius, which greatly increases his power, and discourages his enemies. This lasts only for a minute, though. '''Will 'O The Wisp - '''Marty creates a small fire from his hand, like a torch, to see places that are too dark to see with naked eyes. 'Other Info. Love Interest: Blaze The Cat, Kendra The Mink Sexuality: Heterosexual (straight) Friends: Tesla The Hedgehog, Rage the Hedgehog(present, not in Gem High) , River The Echidna , Upsilon The Mink, Kendra The Mink, Blaze The Cat (edit here) Voice Actor: Kurt Csolak, voice of Speed Racer Jr. from Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' ''(2010 - present) Theme Song: Free Me by Xilent Car he drives in: 'A multicolored 2015 Ford Mustang 'Trivia #Although he was born in the British District of South Island, and more than half of his ancestory and family are British, he is actually New Yorker, for an odd reason. #Martin's personality is based off of Rage. #Martin Newell is Alphonse Uprising's first and only Speed-type character #Martin and Tesla appears in Death Battle, and Martin loses. 'Death' Martin is dies in this roleplay , when his Ford Mustang racing car was tagged by Vert Wheeler during the Prestige. His car flies up, capsizes before the canopy collapses, and the car's engine explodes. Tesla warned him not to race. Martin's last words were "If I die, I want to die racing in what is known as Racing Hell . I hope the future of motorsports can forgive for doing this." Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities